Zettai Seimei Absolute Life
by SakuraKChan
Summary: SPOILER WARNING! Based on the manga Zetta Kareshi or Absolute Boyfriend in the US. It's been two years since Riiko Izawa has returned to a seminormal life. She still hasn't let go of her past. Will she ever be able to? Or is she doomed? RxS? Rx?


**_Zettai Seimei (Absolute Life)_**

_**Written by: **_SakuraKChan

**Disclaimer: **I'm poor and if I had any rights to Zettai Karachi (Absolute Boyfriend) then I'd write more of it hint hint XD I am nothing more than a poor college student who's anime/manga crazy and was so upset over the ending of this manga that I decided to write my own fanfic since there seems to be a lack of it ;;. All rights go to the ever wonderful and talented (yes, I'm kissing up) Yuu Watase. whimpers Don't sue me! Support the mangaka, go buy the manga!

_**Author's notes at the bottom! **_

_**Watching from Afar:**_

For Riiko Izawa, life went by eventfully. It had been two years since Soushi returned from Spain, two years since she heard the words "Kronos Heaven", and two years since she had had the world's most perfect boyfriend in existence. Just as he promised, Soushi was there for her, protecting her. She had no doubt in her mind that without him she would have fallen apart. He was her pillar of strength, and she loved him for that. However, she still kept a considerable distance from him. After Night's "death", things were extremely awkward. Soushi was back, as she had wished from the beginning but now Night was gone, as well as half of her heart. She knew she felt more for Soushi than just a mere friendship but there was that previous moment when she felt far more than that for Night. She just could not go back on all of that and fulfill her ex-friend Mika's old lies! She knew that now, that despite her previous confusion, Riiko was not the type to play with hearts. She had known what love was and until she was sure she could get to that exact level with Soushi, she was going to have to keep a considerable amount of distance between them, especially right after the whole incident.

She had worried that Soushi would be upset, yell at her, and maybe act in the way he had when she uttered that she loved them 'both'. Yet, he acted differently. He smiled slightly and nodded, telling her that he would give her all the time in the world. He told her of his long month in Spain and how their distance gave him the time to think. He had been hurt at first with her choice and of course, broken hearted but as time went he knew that his love for her was far too deep. It would have been easy if it were someone else to just cast it aside and move on but he could not do that and he knew then that he would just love her forever. She needed her own time to gain the same understanding that he had. At least, that was what he told her. No matter what her decision was, this time he would surely wait for her patiently, without any pressure. Without the pressure, Riiko felt the awkwardness _almost_ completely vanish. It was still present but they had both gone back to their normal, teasing ways. This was how her life was before _he_ appeared and it was the only life she knew she would be able to go back to.

The perception of a normal life helped her make it through each day. It was not that she had forgotten her first ever-wonderful boyfriend. No, she had always remembered him and every time she would look at the ring upon her finger, a small smile would always appear on her lips. She could never forget him but the memories…their memories haunted her and the only way to keep her sanity was to maintain a somewhat normal life. Soushi had never mentioned _him_ either but she knew he could not forget either. This only became clearer when she noticed him wearing _his_ ring, the ring _he_ had sent to him. She sometimes wondered if she should be upset, that he was wearing such a symbol but somehow, it seemed to fit with Soushi and only managed to leave her with a warm feeling inside of her heart. Those were the same moments when she knew that there would be one day when she would finally be able to move on…with Soushi.

The years, however, passed by and before Riiko had realized it, two years had gone by. They had finally finished high school and Soushi had just been accepted to Todai (Tokyo University). Of course, she was not the least bit surprised about this, after all Soushi was one of the top students in their class. What she was surprised about…or rather floored about was the fact that she was now going to be a … RONIN!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NANI! Bu…but…but I studied! I really studied! Hontou ni!" Riiko's eyes were immense as she looked down at the table full of envelopes and papers strewn about. If one looked close enough, they would have noticed that each letter started out as "We're sorry to inform you…" Needless to say, two years didn't do much to improve Riiko's studying skills. Being too absorbed in her misery, Riiko had almost not heard the sound of a throat being cleared behind her. She let out a gasp and quickly looked up, her eyes widening and her tears increasing as she looked up at her best friend. "SOUSHI! WAHHHHHH! It's not fair! I tried so hard to get into Todai with you!" She made sure to ignore the small, mumbled reply of "You could stuff a textbook into your head and still not get into Todai…" However, her foot did '_accidentally'_ kick his shin before going back to her moping. "Itai!" Soushi hopped about on one foot while rubbing his now bruised shin, all the while sending a glare in his best friend's direction. He shook his head firmly and frowned in his direction. "Is that why you left your door wide open?" She stopped her crying and blinked as she faced him. "Nani?" "Your door…you left it open…" He turned and pointed to the door, which was indeed wide open. "Baka…", he scolded softly. "Do you know what could have happened if you just left it open like that? Anyone could come in here! Some madman could come in and…and…" He frowned deeply and fisted one of his hands at his side before turning away. After all those years and all her distancing, he still could not help but feel overprotective of her.

He shook his head and brushed the anger off. He wanted to keep lecturing her so she would get the point. Really, what would she do without him? Though, silently he knew that answer but was just not ready to hear it…or admit it to himself. Besides, as much as he loved to tease her about her grades, he knew she was truly upset despite the crocodile tears. He sighed softly and stood up straight, slowly approaching her. "Riiko…Todai is a very hard school to get into…" Riiko sniffled slightly and shook her head. "It's not just Todai…look!" She quickly turned around and pointed to the table, making Soushi blanch as he looked upon the papers. Apparently, his worry about her door being open occupied him enough to make him oblivious of the mess upon her table.

This was it, she knew now he was going to do one of two things: comfort her in that certain way that had always made her heart skip or lecture her on her study habits. Instead, he merely shook his head and sighed as he went to gather up the papers. "Can't you at least mope in a cleaner way? You're almost 18, isn't it about time you learn how to clean up after yourself?" She pouted slightly like a scolded child. Alright, it wasn't scolding about studying but…she wasn't sure if scolding about cleaning was really any better. "Soushi…", she whined as he frowned. "I was too upset to care if anything is clean or not!" She sighed softly and lowered her head.

Soushi couldn't help but slowly turn to face her again, his hand slowly placing down the now gathered up rejection letters. He knew that sigh and it was never one he liked. He could handle the outrageous crying and whimpering. It made it easier for him to be able to tease her and comfort her at the same time, all the while hiding his yearning to truly comfort her. Yet, that sigh always slightly undid his restraint. He knew she had to have been upset but he didn't know how deep it really was. She was never the school type and she knew it herself. So, why did it matter so much? He just didn't understand…until her now tiny voice answered his silent question. "I just…I wanted to go to Todai with you…" He could feel his breath catch in his throat and his eyes widen. With him? With him? She wanted to go…with him?

It would have been fair to say that he had always secretly had some hope that she would one day feel for him what he felt for her. It was that hope that kept him going on. However, as time passed and they slipped back into their old routine, he couldn't help but let the hope die just slightly. At times, he wondered if he had done the right thing by returning from Spain. Those times always happened to be when he had gotten to close to her and almost overstepped his boundaries. Though, as soon as he saw her face once more, he knew it was right to be here. He loved her, truly, and he was going to fulfill his promise to Tenjou-san and…to himself. It didn't matter if she loved him or not, all that mattered was that he was by her side. That, alone, was enough for him.

He had kept his restraint due to that fact, afraid that he could push Riiko away if he really overstepped his boundary but right now…with such a confession he couldn't help himself. He kept repeating in his head that it didn't mean anything. They were best friends, it was natural she wanted to go to the same university. He was her protector, she needed him. Yet, as her words echoed in his head, his rational thoughts slowly slipped away. Before he realized what he was doing, his arms reached out with his hands firmly latching onto her shoulders. Before she could say anything, before he could stop himself…she was pulled into his arms. His rationality was calling out to him in a tiny, barely noticeable voice. The warmth dulled all outside interference and with the slow closing of his eyes, his world became what was inside of his arms.

"Riiko…", Soushi found himself mumbling softly, unable to snap himself out of it. As for Riiko, she could only feel stunned. She was confused with Soushi's gasp and wide eyes, and even more stunned when he clasped onto her shoulders. She was about to ask if she said something wrong but before she could, he pulled her forward and held onto her tightly. Her eyes were now wide, as she looked up at him. He was so close…so warm. Her heart was now pounding to the point that she wondered if Soushi could hear it. Why did he always make her feel this way? She was always torn on how she felt about him. It was easy to pretend he didn't make her heart throb. When they acted like they always had, she could easily slip into that role and forget all the confusing feelings that surrounded him and her past. It was nice that way, a life without confusion. Now, though, now he made her heart and yet, it calmed her all at the same time. He always vowed to protect her and she knew it was more than a simple spoken promise. She could feel it every time he was near, every time he held her just like this. It made her feel safe, loved, and confused all at the same time.

She had been too lost in her thoughts and almost didn't notice the soft eyes looking down at her. Even with his glasses on, she could feel the intensity of his emotions aimed at her. "Riiko…", he murmured softly. She could feel his breath nearing as he started to bend his head down…or was she moving her own up? They were both lost in some strange world in which they both had put the other in a complete daze. Soushi was unaware of what he was doing and Riiko was completely lost as well. Her rational side was screaming at her to pull away and enter her safe, oblivious world but that rational side was just as muffled as Soushi's seemed to be. There was no stopping them as Soushi's lips hovered over her own. Her eyes fluttered shut as she waited for the impact.

"RINNNNNNNG!", went the impossible loud phone causing Riiko to immediately push Soushi away from her. "AH! ITAI!", muttered the now thrown Soushi. He groaned as he rested against the wall he happened to land against. He rubbed his head and looked up to his best friend with a frown as she raced over to the phone. His eyes widened for a moment as he noticed the noticeable flush upon her cheeks and her slight shaking. He sighed softly and lowered his own head, raising his glasses a bit to rub at his eyes. He really thought he was getting better at keeping his restraint but it was becoming more and more obvious that he wasn't. He was going to have to get better at that.

"Moshi moshi! Papa? Hm? Mm..hai…hai…" Soushi could see her face redden more and look at the ground as she nodded to herself. "H…hai…he is…hai…hai…hai…And fax it? Mmhm…hai..hai..alright. Hai, papa! Papa!" He could see her wince as she shook her head. "Don't you have any other childhood memories of me! Hai, papa…hai…I will…hai…Sayounara, papa…" She slowly hung up the phone and turned toward the source of her still slight shaking. She bit her lip slightly and looked at the floor as she began to shuffle her feet. "Eetto…papa needs me to go get something from one of his business partners…I…I…" She gulped and turned away quickly. "I shouldn't be too long! Ja!" And with that, she rushed out her own still opened door, the same door she _still_ left opened.

Soushi sighed softly as he gathered himself up. "You could have at least shut the door…", he mumbled as he let himself out of the apartment…this time making the door was shut. His heart was still pounding fast but accompanied with it was a dullness. He knew he was happy to just be by her side but still…he couldn't deny that he would always want more and that until he got that, he would feel this dulling pain. He stopped at his own door and looked over his shoulder in the direction that he was sure Riiko ran off to. He could still see her running, now a far off dot. "Riiko…" He shook his head and entered his apartment, hoping his numerous thoughts would at least let him get some rest later on tonight.

********

Running wasn't doing much to ease Riiko's state. Not even her father's phone call eased her. She had hoped by the end her shaking would have stopped but even now she could still feel her heart pounding. She was far more aware now of herself than during _that_ moment but it still wasn't enough. She could still see Soushi's face nearing her own, feel his breath, feel her heart…and this only made her heart pound harder. She hated this, hated it! She was stringing Soushi around with her confused feelings and it just wasn't fair to him! It had been two years after everything and she wanted to finally be able to move on with him but…every time she was close to doing so, something stopped her. She just couldn't understand it but it was what happened each time. She sighed softly as her running finally slowed down and eventually stopped all together. She looked behind her, frowning at her their building. She was sure she hurt him. She shook her head fiercely and turned to look straight ahead. No! She just couldn't do it anymore. From now on, she was going to have to work on moving on. She had enough time to get over everything and Soushi was…he was great. She knew he would be an absolute boyfriend in his own special way. Yes, for his sake…and her own, she was going to have to move on…or at least, try to. With that new start in mind, she smiled softly and headed off in the direction she had previously been going.

Perhaps, just perhaps if she hadn't been so absorbed with her thoughts, she just might have noticed the shadowed figure in peeking out from far off bushes. A small grin appeared on the unknown's lips. "Heh…so, I've found you…", they remarked in a quiet voice. "Soon…very soon, I will reveal myself…Until then, Riiko…" And with that, the mysterious figure vanished…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**Author's Notes: **_So? What do you think? I stayed up all night reading the manga and next thing I know I was hit with inspiration to write this XD. I do hope you guys liked it, I know some of it's a little eh x.x; but I tried my best!

Oh yes, translations:

Todai: Short form of Tokyo University

Rounin: Basically someone who hasn't been accepted into a University. There can be one-year Rounins, or two year, and so on learned this in Japanese class, Thanks Sensei! XD

Hontou ni: Really, truly

Nani: What

Itai: Ouch, Ow

Baka: idiot

-san: I'm sure you all know this P but -san's the suffix used as a formality somewhat like Mister. It's usually used when someone's not too close with another and Tenjou was Night's given last name P so I think I remember Soushi always referring to him as Tenjou, can't remember the san or not but I added it P

Moshi Moshi: Hello used when answering the phone

Hai: yes

Sayounara: Bye (Yes I added the u because technically going with hiragana that's how you get the long o sound)

Eetto: Um, …well…

Ja: Short form of Ja ne which means bye or see ya later (Tip: Don't use this only except for very close friends as it's very, very casual!)

Ok, I think that's it for my translations and notes. Please review! Reviews are loved upon ;; and comments, as well as _constructive _criticism. And if you guys have any ideas you'd like to see, let me know and I'll think about using it n.n

Ja matta ne!

SakuraKChan


End file.
